


All My Colors Are You

by darkforetold



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Crushes, Frottage, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 05:16:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13334265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkforetold/pseuds/darkforetold
Summary: Jesse tries to get Gabriel to kiss him. Nothing goes as planned.Gabriel looked away just so he didn't have to see Jesse look so helpless. His Stetson had slipped off his head at some point and laid there abandoned. Green and white—leaves? berries?—peeked out at him, like Jesse had tucked something away inside, and when Gabriel pulled it out…Mistletoe.





	All My Colors Are You

**Author's Note:**

> Silkies (Ranger Panties, Daisy Dukes of Freedom) are tiny shorts that are made out of extremely thin material. They're worn in the military for PT and are known for being extremely comfortable and very... explicit if not careful. They're definitely worth a glance on Google!
> 
> Thank you to my lovely beta, @rosewrought, who helped me with this last minute and gave me loads of encouragement! And to my sister who got rid of all those pesky typos!

Gabriel could hear him down the hall far before Jesse swung open the door to his office. The unasked for interruptions stopped irritating him years ago, and Jesse McCree—his unpredictable desert storm—came and went as he pleased; turning up at odd hours when he couldn't sleep, when he’d had a particularly bad mission, or when they didn't have anything to talk about at all.

Today, Jesse blew in with baggage riding on his back, the kind of emotional weight that slagged his shoulders some. It had him leaning heavily against the door frame and showed in the deep lines of his face, the dark bags under his eyes heavy. Nightmares, probably. All of his agents had them. Haunted memories held no regard for anyone.

A nervous sort of energy had Jesse fidgeting like something was eating away at him from under his skin. Dressed in a simple black T-shirt and Blackwatch-issued silkies made it clear that Jesse was headed to the training room—with or without him, Jesse probably didn't care. That was the perk of knowing Jesse McCree for years; Gabriel knew him better than he knew himself sometimes.

“You got time for me, boss?” Not _darlin’_ or _sweetheart_. 

Gabriel put his tablet down and gave him a brief, full sweep. More clinical than anything. He made sure Jesse had all his fingers, that the last mission hadn't put anymore holes in him than strictly necessary. That his best agent was overall fine and considerably well. His top priority _wasn’t_ noticing the way his silkies clung to his lower body, outlining everything no one should see in broad daylight, not in a way that was practically _obscene_. His top priority was actually Jesse himself and Jesse being all there or, at least, as much as he could be.

“You fine?” Gabriel asked.

“Never better.”

Lies, but Gabriel let it go. He motioned toward Jesse. “Training today?”

Jesse rubbed his neck. “Yeah. Thought I might go a few rounds. Hand-to-hand. Something more—” Intimate. Violent. “—ah, you know. Just somethin’ a _little more_. And, hell, if you got the time… was hopin’ you'd be my partner.”

Gabriel glanced at the abandoned pile of paperwork on his desk, then back to Jesse. “Paperwork can wait.”

Jesse’s smile was brighter than the sun.

***

The training room opened up to them, air stale and mats bruised. Jesse didn't waste his time getting into a defensive stance. He was aching for the physical release, Gabriel could tell. Whatever he had inside him, Jesse needed an escape from it. Urgently.

Gabriel mirrored his stance, nodding to his hat. “You keeping that on?”

“Thought it'd make things more interestin’,” Jesse drawled. A statement he'd usually follow up with a wink. Today, he didn't.

“Your funeral.”

Jesse came at him quick, diving low for his hips, a considerably reckless move Gabriel would’ve admonished him for on any other day. Whether it was out of pity or something else, Gabriel took the hit, and like an octopus, Jesse clung to him, trying to hook a foot behind his ankle in order to take him down. It didn't work. Gabriel simply stood there, an immovable oak, and peeled Jesse’s arms from around his middle, then simply… pushed him back. If Gabriel had been any other man, Jesse would've simply stumbled, but because of Gabriel’s stint in SEP, Jesse fell back on the mat. Hard. The impact rung in his ears.

It took Jesse a moment, but he eventually sat up, dazed, stunned, with his legs spread. Gabriel jerked his eyes up to avoid seeing how Jesse nearly poured out of his silkies, and Jesse’s wounded voice was the only thing to draw him out of his misplaced lust.

“Don't know what got into me. Was a dumb move.”

“It's fine,” Gabriel said. “Let's go again.”

Jesse nodded, readjusted his ridiculous hat—how had it not fallen off?—and got back up into his ready stance. Gabriel barely got into place before Jesse lunged at him again, full of wild energy, in a swing that caught him square in the jaw. He'd taken significantly harder hits before, but this one did something to him: it made him angry. Because, again, it'd been reckless and stupid, because _reckless and stupid_ wasn't how he’d trained him.

Gabriel stepped back and brushed his knuckles against his chin, leveling Jesse’s cheeky grin with a glare.

“Sorry, boss.” Jesse wasn't, but he was going to be.

It was his turn to lunge at Jesse. The difference was _his_ was tactile-perfect, with the strength of SEP behind him. Gabriel slammed into Jesse’s middle and took him straight down to the mat, knocking the wind out of him. Jesse cried out then arched his back in a desperate grab for air. But his body refused to listen, and Jesse struggled to catch his breath while Gabriel looked on in grim satisfaction. Jesse would learn later that it'd been punishment for being careless, a lesson he'd drill into him with lethally cut words because, these days, that was all Jesse seemed to respond to.

He sat back on his haunches and waited until Jesse regained control. When he did, Jesse killed him with his shattered expression. Gabriel realized then that it wasn't a lesson the kid needed, but _understanding_. Guilt and the hurt in those brown eyes rose up to smother him, and together, they took him down. Despite Gabriel’s stature and strength, he felt… small.

“Jesse. Listen…”

“Nah.” Jesse wiped his nose. “S’okay. I was bein’ stupid. You taught me better ‘an that. I just needed—I don't know what I needed.”

Gabriel looked away just so he didn't have to see Jesse look so helpless. His Stetson had slipped off his head at some point and laid there abandoned. Green and white—leaves? berries?—peeked out at him, like Jesse had tucked something away inside, and when Gabriel pulled it out…

_Mistletoe_.

He held it by the stem and lifted it up, his brows just as high on his forehead. Jesse reddened at the sight of it and shrank two sizes smaller. Whatever Jesse had been dealing with earlier manifested tenfold on his face, mixed with shame, guilt, and embarrassment—everything a fresh-faced man, barely out of his twenties, would feel at an ill-timed romantic gesture gone completely and utterly _wrong_. He could've asked Jesse to explain, but he didn't need to. Gabriel had known about Jesse’s crush for a while now. While Jesse’s aim was impeccable, his ability to lie was abysmal and his poker face was even worse.

Instead, Gabriel simply extended it to him. Jesse snapped the mistletoe back like he'd been bitten and kept his gaze downcast while he rubbed irritably at the back of his neck. 

“I, uh… m’sorry, ‘bout this an’ all.” Jesse ripped one of the mistletoe’s leaves. “Guess I thought I'd somehow get you down, pull out this thing all romantic like and get’ya to kiss me.” He laughed mirthlessly, trying to fill the quiet with noise. “Just not thinkin’ straight.”

Gabriel watched him transition through his shame, witnessed his expression harden around the edges. When Jesse was brave enough to look at him, Gabriel met his gaze, pained to find how wounded he appeared; brown eyes pleading for him to say something, body tense, charged and ready to bolt. Gabriel bled out with it. Everything he felt about Jesse, kept locked away, spilled out when Gabriel breached the space between them, nudged Jesse’s chin up and kissed him.

Jesse bit back a strangled noise, and Gabriel chased it with a shade more urgency, so gently, so tenderly, that if he'd been any more eager with Jesse, Gabriel thought Jesse might break. The kiss was tentative at first, lips tiptoeing on the edge of passion, then grew more confident. Jesse latched onto his shoulders and teased the seam of his mouth open with his tongue. Then Gabriel let him inside, and Jesse’s tongue captured his own. The sounds that came from both of them—guarded, chaste—intensified, and Gabriel was the first to let out a moan.

And that was when he snapped back to reality.

Gabriel pushed Jesse back at arm’s length, but couldn't bear the rejection that began to inch its way across Jesse’s face. He had no intentions of stopping. Just… _not here_.

They scrambled together into a corner unreachable by security cameras or the mistaken glance of passers-by. Here, Jesse grabbed the back of his neck and yanked him in, and they met in a crushing of lips, sloppy and needy. But kissing wasn't enough, and Gabriel fingered the hem of Jesse’s silkies in a way of asking for permission. He needed more, they both did, and Jesse answered by bucking his hips, chasing his fingers for that friction. 

A man first, commanding officer second, Gabriel gave into his darkest desires and slipped his hand into Jesse’s silkies. It was a teasing touch at first, fingertips dancing along the wet head of Jesse’s dick. Then Jesse let out a noise so filthy, so _needy_ that Gabriel couldn't help but fully grab him. It was immediate, the way Jesse fucked up into his fist, clinging to him, panting breathless in his ear. They wouldn’t last long, he knew, and Gabriel let him go just long enough to grab both of their dicks. The moment their cocks touched, fireworks melted his brain, and he would've come right then and there if his SEP bullshit hadn't given him stamina and resolve.

“Fuck,” was all he heard from Jesse, before Jesse started pumping his hips, tattooing the side of his neck with short, stuttery little breaths. Their dicks were hot and wet in Gabriel’s fist, swollen and dripping with precome. Gabriel rocked his hips hard and his momentum drilled Jesse back into the wall with a _thump, thump, thump_. It drew tight little moans out of Jesse, then a bite at the side of Gabriel’s neck. Gabriel didn't know if the noise he'd made had been a growl or a groan, if he liked the pain with pleasure or didn't. He couldn’t think straight. Not when Jesse teethed his ear in the next moment, licking into it like his life depended on it. He slammed his hips against Jesse, and somewhere something fell off a shelf with the impact. Jesse’s breathy little chuckle in his ear… fuck…

Gabriel rode the edge of his orgasm, kept it away as long as he could. He didn't know when—or if—they could have this again, so he savored every gasp Jesse made, every loud, free-range noise he let loose from his throat. Every touch along his side, the teeth on his ear, the honeydew voice that begged, “Choke me.”

He didn't hesitate. Gabriel wrapped his fingers around Jesse’s tawny throat and squeezed, desperate to trap that dangerous energy in his hand. Jesse arched his head back and seemed to… surrender to the feeling of his air being cut off. And it was a rush for Gabriel. Exactly what he needed to jump off the edge and into an orgasm that ripped his body apart. He spilled onto Jesse’s exposed stomach, and Jesse came with him, shouting his name into their little space. Out of breath, boneless, they melted into each other and just… stayed there until the world saw fit to tear their heaven asunder.

Sounds of lockers being opened, closed, equipment being moved around—other agents had finally shown up to train.

They tucked themselves further into the corner, and Jesse smiled in their tiny sanctuary. “You always save me when I need it most.”

_Because I love you._

But Gabriel didn't say that. Instead, he kissed him soundly on the lips and smiled back.

**Author's Note:**

> I hang out on twitter (@darkforetold). Come by and say hi! <3


End file.
